Sigan to Power
by Inkognito97
Summary: Sigan has managed to take control over Merlin's body and mind. And with Merlin's involuntary help, he wants to take his revenge and regain his kingdom. Will Merlin's friend be able to save and free him or is the kingdom lost forever?
1. Prologe

A/N: Here we go, with a little Merlin story...

Hope you will like!

The beginning will be the end episode 1 from season 2 (a little bit changed)!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Merlin, nor any of its characters or its story!

* * *

><p><span>Merlin – Sigan to power<span>

Prologue:

Merlin's vision was blocked by the dense fog that surrounded him and the whole castle. The darkness of the night was not of help either. So he slowly mad his way through the yard. Then he saw it, the motionless body of Arthur Pendrakon and the dark creature that was going to kill him.

He held out his hand and mumbled "Astrice" to destroy the gargoyle. After that he ran to Arthur's side to check if the prince was still alive. Luckily he was.

That was when Cedric appeared from out the fog.

"Who would've believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one.", rang Sigan's cold voice through the silence.

"I won't let you hurt him!"

"And you are going to stop me?", inquired he.

That was the point when Merlin rose up and stepped before Sigan, blocking him from Arthur.

"I'll stop you!"

"He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave."

"That's not true!", his voice did not sound as convincing as it should have.

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"But it must hurt… so much, to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power.", Sigan's words were like poison.

"That's the way it has to be!"

"Does it? You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you! Think, Merlin, to have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are!"

"That can never be!"

"It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice. He will kneel at your feet."

"I don't want that!", his insecurity turned into confidence. No, he would never want Arthur to kneel to him, let alone to be afraid of him.

"You'd rather be a servant?", Sigan's voice sounded sneering.

"Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one!"

Sigan's eyes narrowed and his expression changed to anger. "So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will!"

Cedric began to choke and his eyes rolled into his head before he close them. He reopened his eyes and reached out to Merlin before finally collapsing onto the ground. And after a few moments, Sigan's soul came out of Cedric's body and was moving to Merlin, who started to speak the spell the dragon gave him:

"Ic thin sawol her beluce. Abide thaet ic the aly-….", Sigan's soul ever so slowly forcing its way into Merlin's body.

As Cedric before, now Merlin collapses to the ground. Hid body began to jerk uncontrollably and he felt Sigan slowly taking control of his body and mind. With all the power he still has, Merlin tries to fight him, but when he reopens his eyes, they were blacker than the deepest night.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Please, leave a review and tell me what you think so far.

If you have any requests (concerning this story or anything else) than you can tell me as well.

(You can write me a message as well E-Mail is on my profile)

C Ya ;D

Inkognito


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As soon as it was possible for him, Gaius ran out in the yard. Everywhere lay pieces of statues, dead bodies and a heavy fog surrounded him.

Gaius looked around, trying to make out anything in this godforsaken fog.

"Merlin?", he called out.

No answer came, so he went slowly and ever so carefully on, trying to find his foster son. Suddenly he could make out a dark silhouette walking out of the mist. His first impulse was to run, but he hesitated. The silhouette turned out to be Merlin, but he was acting awkwardly.

"Merlin?", Gaius inquired.

"Not quite!", his foster son answered.

That was when Merlin lifted his head and Gaius was able to make out the black eyes. A nasty grin covered the boy's face, a grin so unlike Merlin.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh foolish Gaius, do you not recognize me?"

"Sigan!", he said shocked.

Sigan laughed a cheerless laughter. "That's right. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a king to kill and a kingdom to conquer!"

Before Gaius was able to react, Sigan had said his spell and he was sent flying across the whole yard against a solid wall made of stone, knocked out unconscious.

Sigan's gaze followed the flying Gaius till he hit the fall and fell unconscious. It felt good to be free again. It felt good to finally have a body who could host him properly. Of course this body was thin, frail and did not look like much, but with all the magic it contained, he felt more powerful than ever before.

"Oh Merlin, we could have been great together. Actually we ARE great together, but you know what I mean. It is just a pity that you won't rule by my side. It's a waste, a waste of natural talent!"

"_Get out of my body!"_

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon! Or anytime at all!", he started moving. "You will be my servant for all eternity!"

He stopped before the stone that recently has held his soul.

"I don't think this will be of any use now!"

He raised his arm and concentrated on the stone. The stone shattered in thousand tiny pieces, some of them so small that the upcoming wind could pick them up and scatter them all around the land.

"And now let's pay Uther a little visit, shall we?"

"_NO!"_

Before Sigan could add anything a groan resounded from behind him.

He turned around and looked for the source of the sound. He spotted the prince who was still laying on the ground.

"Ah, almost forgot about him! Now, what shall we do with him?"

Arthur groaned again, before he shifted and lightly got up. His gaze landed on Merlin and stayed there.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?", suddenly Arthur's eyes widened in horror, "The sorcerer! Where is he? Is he dead? Has he fled? Tell me!"

"You will not give me any orders!", Sigan spat.

Arthur's expression went from puzzled to shocked and than to angered. "Have you forgotten who is before you?", Arthur got up completely, "You better remember your place, your place as my servant!"

"Your servant?! I am not your servant! I am your master now!", Sigan spat.

"Merlin!", Arthur growled in a warning manner. "One more word and I'll promise you, I'll-"

"You will do nothing, for I have the power here, prince of Camelot! You should be grateful that your precious little servant 'Merlin' is still fighting with me, or you would already be dead!", Sigan yelled!

If Arthur was too shocked to answer of if he could simply not believe what he was just told, Merlin couldn't say, he just knew, one wrong move and Arthur would be dead!

Sigan took a few steps toward Arthur, who in return grabbed his sword and hold it up!

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but if you'll come any closer, you will regret it!"

"Ah, the prince has found his voice again!", Sigan mocked.

"Arthur!", someone yelled.

Sigan turned around and spotted Uther Pendragon who was running toward them, ten to twenty men behind him. Sigan narrowed his eyes and stepped in Uther's way. The king stopped abruptly.

"Get out of my way, boy!"

"I am not a boy and I will not follow your orders, Uther Pendragon! Oh no, you will follow my rules, for I am the new king of Camelot!"

Uther's eyes narrowed in anger. "You will not speak to me like this!"

He draws his sword but before he was able to do anything more, it went flying to the ground, far out of Uther's reach.

"What…", Uther and his son said in unison while their men stumbled a few steps back.

"You all will bow before your new master and king, Cornelius Sigan!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter!^^<p>

Sorry that ! did not update sooner... I just didn't know what to write...

If you have any wishes or requests concerning this story (or any other for that matter), just tell me by leaving a comment! :)

Greetings

Inkognito


End file.
